


Выше ожидаемого

by deva_gor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: исполнение заявки с кинк-феста: "Пусть Снейпа хорошенько вылижут." http://hpnc17.diary.ru/p212192207.htm?from=0#719412351является логическим продолжением историй других авторов, а именно, исполнения №1 и №2 заявки "СС/ГП Dirty talk + мастурбация. Разговор на расстоянии при помощи зеркал, камина и т.п." http://hpnc17.diary.ru/p212192065.htmнастоятельно рекомендую читать сначала их, чтобы не выпасть из сюжетас благодарностью, авторам заявки и упомянутым выше исполнителям, без которых этой истории не было быВНИМАНИЕ! Позвольте напомнить, что каждый кинк - чей-то сквик. Если этот сквик окажется вашим, пожалуйста, просто не мешайте получать удовольствие остальным.Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними,выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено





	Выше ожидаемого

Северус не так уж часто покидал дом. Всё, что ему было необходимо, он мог получить, не выходя за калитку: небольшой ухоженный сад, конечно, требовал времени и терпения, но уж времени у него теперь было в избытке, а терпения… что ж, и терпения было не занимать. Зато выращенного вполне хватало для одинокого неприхотливого в питании мужчины, а насчёт молока он сговорился с неплохим человеком из соседней деревни, конечно, магглом, как и все соседи Северуса на мили вокруг. Впрочем, его дом, ныне обжитой и даже по-своему уютный, стоял на отшибе, позволяя в полной мере насладиться уединением.  
  
Да, это был настоящий дом – место, где Северус чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Ничего похожего на недоброй памяти Тупик Прядильщика и уж конечно, ничего похожего на Хогвартс…  
  
И будь его воля, Северус навсегда окружил бы свой мир уютными объятиями зачарованной ограды, но, к сожалению, обстоятельства пусть и нечасто, но всё-таки вынуждали его покинуть тихую гавань – пускай и всего на несколько часов пару раз в месяц. Некоторые ингредиенты, необходимые для регулярно принимаемого им зелья, нельзя было ни вырастить самому, ни получить с совиной доставкой. Досадная неприятность, изрядно омрачающая существование.  
  


***

  
  
Он всегда был осторожен. Ровно до тех пор, как однажды вечером в его жизнь вновь ворвался Поттер. Подумать только: так оплошать! Оставалось только надеяться, что мальчишка, балансирующий на грани оргазма, а следом – рухнувший в наслаждение, был слишком увлечён собственными ощущениями, чтобы подловить его оговорку. И всё же, и всё же… Если дело касалось Поттера, что и когда шло по плану?  
  


***

  
  
Едва только аппарировав в собственную гостиную, Северус каким-то звериным чутьём ощущает, что в доме он не один. Защитные чары не нарушены – он ощутил их невесомую ласку на выходе из аппарации, но чужое присутствие столь очевидно, что рука, опережая сознание, тянется к палочке.  
  
Он не успевает, конечно же, не успевает… Обездвиживающее заклятие прилетает откуда-то со стороны камина, и будь он проклят, если его пленитель не поджидал Северуса, уютно устроившись в его любимом кресле.  
  


***

  
  
Он приходит в себя в полумраке собственной спальни – по-прежнему обездвиженный, но лишённый верхней мантии и туфель – Северус лежит на постели. Знакомый узор покрывала, любимая подушка под щекой… забодай его фестрал, если незваный гость не пытался устроить его с комфортом!  
  
Кровать прогибается под чьим-то весом: его пленитель мостится в изножии, недолго ёрзает, а после ступней Северуса касается чужая ладонь – широкая и ощутимо горячая даже через ткань носка. Чужие пальцы пробираются под штанину, тщатся подцепить носочный краешек, натыкаются на преграду, и до слуха Северуса доносится удивлённое оханье. Нескромные пальцы исчезают – да полноте, неужели отступится?! – но нет, вновь скрипит кровать, чужое тело на мгновение прижимается к спине, и вот уже наглая ладонь скользит под живот, накрывает ширинку и слишком быстро справляется с рядом мелких пуговичек, лишь на секунду замерев на верхней.  
  
Когда с него начинают стягивать штаны, Северус ощущает себя так, словно с него заживо сдирают кожу: все нервные окончания напряжены до предела, оголены, раздразнены, и скольжение лёгкой ткани по телу по-настоящему мучительно. Он старается не представлять себе, какой вид открывается чужим глазам: тощая задница, ещё прикрытая бельём и краем рубашки, ничем не примечательные белёсые ляжки, подколенные впадины, синеющие венами и густо покрытые тёмным волосом сухие икры, окольцованные подтяжками для носков. Почему-то кажется, что таким – в рубашке и носках – он ещё более раскрыт, ещё более беззащитен, чем если бы был обнажён полностью.  
  
Меж тем его пленитель вновь завладевает ступнёй Северуса, с нажимом проводит по подъёму, обхватывает пятку, а после – кусает за выступающую у щиколотки косточку – прямо сквозь носок, заставляя ткань намокнуть, ознобно холодя вслед за опалившим жаром. Северус слышит, как щёлкает застёжка, чувствует, как носок сползает с ноги, а следом за ним скользит чужой влажный язык – вниз и снова вверх – поднимая едва приглаженные волоски. И это, определённо, не должно так возбуждать, но у него иррационально стоит – и когда крепкие зубы подцепляют несколько волосков и больно тянут, Северус не сдерживает мучительного стона, мыча в уголок подушки. Его снова кусают, довольно чувствительно – прямо в середине стопы, ближе к краю, где кожа такая тонкая – и следом всё тот же горячий и влажный язык зализывает след недавней грубости. Этот контраст нежности и боли сводит с ума, заставляя вновь и вновь предпринимать провальные попытки хоть немного пошевелиться, а меж тем ему уже начинают посасывать пальцы, и Северусу остаётся только глухо подвывать, захлёбываясь, давясь собственными стонами – беспомощному, совершенно беззащитному перед всепоглощающим наслаждением, мучительно накрывающим его.  
  


***

  
  
В первый раз он кончает прямо так – в нелепой позе, кусая подушку – один носок всё ещё не снят, на другой ноге также болтается подтяжка, раздражая скользящими по коже креплениями. Его пленитель стонет вместе с ним, продолжая увлечённо посасывать пальцы Северуса. А едва придя в себя, Северус чувствует, что его стопа прижимается к чужому упругому возбуждению – и этот член так ладно ложится, так сладко трётся, в то время, как ласки языка, сменяемые дразнящими укусами перемещаются к подколенным впадинам. И это слишком, слишком: всё это – восхитительная пытка – и Северус бьётся в клетке своего недвижимого тела, и все ощущения обострены в сотни, тысячи, миллионы раз! Жаркое дыхание, поцелуи, укусы, нежная твёрдость, ритмично прижимающаяся к стопе… Не хватает лишь самой малости, всего немного… Нескромные пальцы пробираются под бельё, широкие ладони накрывают слегка озябший зад – и Северуса, словно гипервозбудимого юнца, прошибает молнией второго оргазма.  
  


***

  
  
Он думал, что невозможно быть открытым сильнее? Он ошибался.  
  
Потому что сейчас его рубашка задрана до середины спины, а бельё сдёрнуто даже не насовсем, всего лишь до колен – словно было мало неснятого носка – и меж разведённых ягодиц скользит всё тот же сводящий с ума изобретательный язык.  
  
Мокрую дырку обдаёт прерывистым дыханием, и сквозь грохот крови в ушах Северус слышит знакомый, теперь почти неузнаваемо хриплый голос:  
  
– Я правильно запомнил урок, профессор? Коснуться лишь самым кончиком языка, обвести вокруг? – горячий и нежный – чужой язык следует за словами. – А теперь? То быстрее, то медленнее? Провести резче, нажимая сильнее? Раскрыть до предела? Ну же, профессор, помогите мне!  
  
Северус тщится сжаться вокруг нагло вторгающегося всё глубже нежного захватчика.  
  
– Я вспомнил, профессор, – шепчут ему, – теперь только вылизывать, долго, каждую складочку, посасывая и вновь скользя внутрь, вот так? А после – начать всё сначала: нежные лёгкие поверхностные касания, сменяемые глубокими толчками – внутрь, резче! Так достаточно глубоко?  
  
Северус снова на грани: этот шёпот раскалённым потоком выжигает его изнутри, нежнейшие невесомые касания к самым краешкам остывающей мокрой дырки сменяются жалящими укусами и долгим, глубоким скольжением внутрь. Чужой напряжённый язык раскрывает его, разглаживает каждую мельчайшую сморщенную складочку, а после жалит в беззащитной нежной глубине, рождая нутряную колотящую всё тело дрожь.  
  
Его пленитель не жалеет слюны, её слишком много, она течёт вниз, холодя поджимающиеся яйца, но вот до них добирается грубоватая ладонь, уверенно забирая в горсть, сжимая, оттягивая почти болезненно и так сладко, а язык, казалось, только что таранивший зад, обводит ушную раковину. Северус уже привычно – Мерлин мой, привычно! – ждёт укуса, и когда тот следует за нежной лаской, в животе будто расцветает огненный цветок.  
  
– Вы готовы, профессор? Северус, ты готов? – шепчут ему прямо в ухо, опаляя дыханием.  
  
Он хочет закричать, хочет развернуться и подмять под себя, хочет дёрнуться назад и насадиться самому: что угодно, только сейчас, пожалуйста, прямо сейчас! Он едва не плачет от облегчения, когда к раздразнённой дырке прижимается крупная, гладкая, округлая – такая чудесная – головка, надавливая и, не встретив сопротивления, скользя внутрь.  
  
Тяжёлое жаркое тело накрывает его… И Северус горит, наконец-то, горит, осыпаясь седым пеплом, прекращая быть – навсегда, насовсем, навечно – чтобы вновь воскреснуть: взмокший и обессиленный, на сбитом покрывале, угвазданный собственным семенем, всё ещё заполненный чужим членом, уже немного болезненно таранящим его растянутую дырку. Он не сразу понимает, что вновь способен двигаться, но первое, что он делает, вновь обретя контроль над своим телом, – это сжимает Поттера внутри себя, заставляя взвыть и конвульсивно задёргаться, буквально выдаивая из него оргазм.  
  


***

  
  
Они лежат молча, и это молчание неожиданно кажется очень уютным. Северус лениво размышляет о том, как защитные чары, настроенные лишь на него, безропотно пропустили Поттера. Того самого несносного, невыносимого, несуразного, совершенно невероятного мальчишку – уже мужчину – сейчас тихонько, настороженно сопящего ему в спину. И стоит бы проклясть в ответ, изничтожить ядом слов, выгнать взашей…  
  
Северус, наконец, разворачивается в кольце чужих рук, сталкиваясь с ошалелым, пьяным от сытости взглядом и целует охотно раскрывшиеся навстречу губы.  
  
– Выше ожидаемого, Поттер, – шепчет он, – намного выше ожидаемого.  
  
Чужой счастливый смех затихает в его груди, и Северусу впервые в жизни кажется, что в его маленьком доме вполне хватит места для двоих.  



End file.
